Dulce tras la venganza
by YukiMeh
Summary: Una caída, una mentira. Sakura tirada en el pavimento, Shaoran muerto de miedo. ¿Será que habrá hecho mal en vengarse de su ligue?


**AU, OoC**

 **SxS**

* * *

Sakura no entendía cómo es que una persona podía ser tan persistente tras haberle dicho que no un millón de veces.

Estaba furiosa, sí, y más que eso, cansada.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con el techo de su habitación, mientras con dos movimientos rápidos posicionaba ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos. Ella realmente ya no sabía si tratar como acoso lo de su compañero, o como simple capricho.

Y es que Shaoran Li llevaba aproximadamente dos meses insistiendo en que ella fuese su novia. Estaba loco si creía que iba a aceptar. Sakura no necesitaba mucha seriedad en su vida en lo que respectara a lo amoroso, a ella le gustaban otro tipo de cosas.

La chica de repente escucho su celular sonar, era una alarma, se dijo a sí misma. Alcanzo al celular con una mano. Este se encontraba a un lado de ella, por lo que no le fue difícil tomarlo.

Leyó rápidamente el mensaje que le daba la alarma y rápidamente rodo lo ojos y soltó un grito de exasperación.

" _Aseo del salón"_

Aquello sólo podía significar dos cosas. La primera, que tenía que levantarse temprano e ir a la escuela. Y la segunda, que tendría que hacer aseo con Li Shaoran.

Pensó entonces, que aquello no podía ser tan malo, el chico no podría intentar hacer nada porque ella muy cobardemente huiría por agua y volvería en un momento en el que él estuviese distraído. Tal vez con eso podría librarse y continuar con el aseo de una forma pacífica y sin ningún contratiempo.

O al menos eso pensó. Porque cuando hubo llegado al salón, se lo topo muy de frente, le había metido santo susto que por inercia había saltado hacía atrás, cayendo de trasero al piso.

El chico se disculpó en reiteradas veces con ella, diciéndole millones de palabras hermosas y lindas, ella suponía que, para él, porque para ella no eran más que basura.

Sakura sabía de antemano que otra historia habría sido con Li si él no se hubiese comportado con ella de forma arrogante y catastrófica.

Había sido un error de su parte, porque no sólo había asegura que ella lo conocía de miles y millones de chicas hablando de él, sino que también se le había insinuado de una forma bastante egocéntrica y para nada llamativa.

Sakura sólo había rodado los ojos. El chico estaba loco si creía que ella iba a caer sólo con palabrería.

Se mordió su labio inferior pensando en que no sólo bastaban palabras para conquistar a una chica. Era sensacional como su mente había viajado hacia muchas partes con un simple pensamiento.

Dio un suspiro al aire, apretó un poco más las correas de su mochila en su hombro y cerró los ojos un segundo. Tenía tan solo diecisiete años y se sentía la joven más afortunada del mundo. Sin ningún inconveniente, sin ninguna traba en la vida.

Siempre había sido ella en su vida. Sin nadie molestándole la existencia.

Ni siquiera había necesitado a alguien en su vida, porque, sabía bien que su mentalidad estaba guiada fervientemente a la muerte, la cual, llevaba a cualquier persona de la vida de los demás, por supuesto que ella sabía que no sería la excepción, ¿y cuál había sido el resultado? Una Sakura alejándose lo más posible de todos.

Y es por lo que cada día regresaba a casa sola, sin nadie a su lado acompañándola ¿y que si ella se sentía melancólica por aquello? La castaña siempre respondería que no. Siempre era una chica fuerte, o al menos ella se catalogaba así.

Y no sólo de carácter, sino también físicamente. Aunque bueno, eso no importaba mucho, su fuerza solo era talento nato o algo así.

Continuo con su camino por los pasillos de la escuela. Aquel día se retrasaría su llegada a casa, pues, tendría que imprimir algo en sala de computo, por lo que, su camino se desviaba a aquel lugar.

Cuando toco la puerta, con apenas un roce, esta se abrió se sopetón, mostrando a la persona que anteriormente estaba ahí.

—Hey hola ¿necesitas que te ayudé? Me estaba yendo a casa, pero ya sabes, incluso puedo acompañarte. Puedo desviarme por ti —Habló la persona. Sakura pensó entonces, que chico más sobre inflado no podía existir, porque no sólo estaba siendo arrogante con ella, no, sino que le estaba estorbando el paso.

—No Li, puedo sola con todo ¿o acaso me crees una inútil? —Comento ella ásperamente mientras lo miraba atentamente a los ojos. Shaoran sólo sonrió socarronamente mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y cruzaba sus brazos.

—Por supuesto que no, bella Sakura ¿acaso piensas que tus juegos mentales tendrán efectos en mí? —Preguntó él devuelta. La chica frunció levemente su ceño, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpida ante el comentario de él, y es que efectivamente ella estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mal para apartarlo a un lado, pero al parecer, el chico sí tenía materia gris en su cabeza.

—No sé de qué hablas e igualmente, yo sólo quiero pasar a esa sala, imprimir algo y largarme a casa —Dijo ella ariscamente mientras se pasaba a la habitación, dejándolo solo en el marco. El chicho sonrió a sus espaldas, de una forma bastante burlona y altanera, digna de un chico que se la juega a por todo.

Porque sí, sin previo aviso tomo a Sakura del brazo y la volteo delicadamente hacia él, acercándola a su cuerpo en el proceso.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, y si Sakura hubiese estado en otro tipo de situación, aquello le hubiese gustado, más eso no era así, Shaoran la estaba reteniendo a la fuerza y eso no pudo hacer más que enfurecerla un poco. Aunque, dejo al chico un par de segundo, ella sólo quería probarlo.

La situación se tornó incomoda cuando Shaoran se acercó aún más al rostro de Sakura, quien con mucho disimulo se echaba para atrás cuando podía.

—Con gusto, y si quieres, puedo acompañarte a casa cuando quieras, nena —Soltó él con voz ronca cerca de su boca, soltando su aliento que olía extrañamente a dulce, la chica no hizo más que parpadear por la sorpresa, Shaoran no hizo más que sonreír victorioso cuando la vio en aquel estado.

—¿Sabes? Creo que has perdido aún más puntos con esos intentos de conquista tan mediocres —Dijo ella después de salir del trance. Sonriendo sensualmente mientras posaba un dedo en su boca y lo mordía levemente. Sakura le giño el ojo, y su sonrisa se ensancho más cuando vio al chico perplejo.

Ella tomo aquello como ventaja, por lo que rápidamente volteo sobre sus talones y salió disparada hacia los pasillos en donde se encontraban los equipos electrónicos.

Mentalmente Sakura se rio por el intento fallido de Shaoran Li por ligar con ella y, además, de su cara tan cómica por la respuesta que ella había dado.

Tal vez el chico se había hecho a la idea que ella ya estaba cayendo en sus redes, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Con parsimonia busco alguna computadora para poder extraer el archivo que tenía guardado en su memoria USB, cuando encontró una adecuada para ella, se sentó, la prendió y espero algunos segundos para que esta estuviera en total funcionamiento.

En el lapso de espera, ella volteo hacia los lados de los pasillos, dándose cuenta de que la sala estaba completamente sola, y que Li Shaoran había salido de aquel perímetro.

Cuando enfoco sus ojos en un letrero que había al lado de la entrada y lo leyó, ubico nuevamente sus ojos en un aparato que se encontraba prendido.

" _Favor de apagar los equipos antes de salir._

 _Atte. La dirección"_

Aquella regla ella la seguía bien, pues, era una chica que acataba las normas de la escuela para no cometer alguna discrepancia. Aunque ella bien sabía que tampoco era santa.

Miro entonces con curiosidad una computadora más alejada a la suya, estaba encendida, y si bien recordaba, el ultimo que había estado en aquella sala había sido Li Shaoran.

Con la emoción y la sangre subiendo y bajando constantemente en su pecho, se acercó al aparato. Lo examino cinco segundos, y, cuando se dio cuenta que un navegador estaba abierto, se sentó sin rechistar en la silla que correspondía y movió el ratón con una rapidez inhumana, abriendo así la pestaña de navegación.

Se quedo perpleja cuando vio en una pestaña de incógnito la cuenta personal de Li Shaoran.

El primer pensamiento de Sakura había sido que el chico era un gran estúpido, pues, cualquier persona podía llegar a manipular su información a través de aquella cuenta tan personal y el segundo pensamiento que a ella maléficamente se le ocurrió fue.

 _Venganza._

Cuando iba de regreso a casa, más feliz que nunca, mientras sostenía su tarea ya impresa y engargolada, fue cuando se dio el tiempo de suspirar felizmente al tiempo que aminoraba el paso y se quedaba bobamente parada en medio de la acera.

—No sabes cuánto me he divertido contigo, Li —Murmuro ella ligeramente divertida. La chica estaba loca, un tanto enigmática y con muchos secretos encima que quería que siguiesen así.

Por ello, y con mucha cautela, había robado información relevante de los chats de Shaoran Li y los guardaba celosamente en su USB, supuso que el chico había olvidado tontamente cerrar la pestaña para que la información del navegador se borrara automáticamente por haber estado en modo incognito, era un vil idiota, se recordó Sakura.

Por ello, en esa misma noche, cuando estaba sola en su habitación con una toalla envuelta en su mano y en la otra su celular, fue cuando decidió llevar a cabo la tarea de difundir alguna información de él como mera venganza de consuelo y rechazo.

 _Estaba segura de que Shaoran Li no iba a saber ni siquiera que lo había golpeado por detrás._

 _ **. . .**_

Cuando despertó por la mañana lo primero que hizo fue checar sus redes sociales y la conversación que llevaba con su mejor amigo Yamazaki.

En la tarde del día anterior había tenido la desgracia de haberse quedado sin luz, privándole de internet y algunos aparatos electrónicos a los que él estaba acostumbrado.

Como su celular estaba agotado de batería, despertó en la madrugada para conectarlo a un enchufe y dormir con la seguridad de que al día siguiente estaría como nuevo y listo para ser usado.

Se encargo entonces de desconectar su celular del enchufe y encenderlo, y cuando la tarea se hubo concretada, rápidamente fue a su bandeja de entrada para checar sus mensajes. Tenía unos quince nuevos, y aquello le extraño demasiado, pues, no recordaba haber estado platicando con más de cuatro personas.

Comenzó buscando la burbuja de su amigo Yamazaki, y vio su contenido con absoluto miedo. En este, no solo preguntaba por su existencia, sino que también el por qué había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para poner algo tan privado a la luz, fue entonces cuando Shaoran fue viendo las capturas de pantalla que su amigo le mandaba.

Su cara se puso azul y un temblor y sudor comenzó a invadir sus manos, con temor iba viendo cada una de las capturas que le había mando su amigo, el agua que salía de sus poros poco a poco empañaba el aparato, y con ello, su funcionalidad.

Shaoran sabía que justo en ese momento estaba cayendo en una muy grande desgracia de la que nadie podía salvarlo. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Aunque también, su cuestión en ese momento era "¿Quién pudo haber hecho semejante cosa en contra de él?"

Y es que liberar su información a la ligera, era extrañamente perturbador, porque él recordaba tener muy bien checadas todas sus cuentas, incluso podía decir que le llegaban alertas si alguien más accedía desde otro móvil.

Aunque, ahora que Shaoran recordaba, ayer había estado en sala de computo hablando con su amigo Yamazaki, quien, por causas aún desconocidas para él, había faltado a clases.

Y entonces, los recuerdos llegaron como bomba a él. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que la responsable de todo aquel sádico acto había sido Sakura Kinomoto, quien, era la última a la que había visto entrar a esa sala de computo justo después de él.

Era un idiota, se decía. Un idiota porque había dejado abierta la página de incognito del navegador. Y aún más idiota porque había dejado completamente a disposición de cualquiera su Facebook.

 _ **. . .**_

Aproximadamente eran las dos de la tarde. Aunque a él no le importara mucho aquel dato.

Portaba en su cara la decepción misma, y el chico parecía estar cargando cincuenta toneladas en su espalda, sus hombros caídos y su cabeza gacha sólo indicaba una cosa; que había tenido un mal día.

La causa era simple; el constante acoso de todos los estudiantes, las burlas que llevaba desde el momento en que piso el instituto no se hizo esperar.

Y es que a la mayoría de los estudiantes les había llegado aquel mensaje que lo dejaba en total ruina de popularidad y credibilidad, sí, habían sido capturas comprometedoras con Yamazaki que nadie más que él y su amigo podían ver.

Y es que Sakura Kinomoto había jugado muy bien sus cartas, sí. Había dejado a su merced demasiadas cosas que no debieron ser así, y es por lo que aquella mañana cualquier chica le miraba de forma repulsiva, y ahora, cualquier chico que antes lo veía con admiración, lo miraba con total decepción o enojo.

Se paso una mano por su cara lentamente mientras hacia la otra en un puño. Estaba enojado, muy enojado con la causante de todo aquello que se encontraba en aquel momento degustando un simple bombón.

Portaba ninguna emoción en su rostro, aunque Shaoran podía ver muy bien detrás de aquellos ojos esmeralda humeante felicidad que se desbordaba en aquella golosina.

El chico de cabello castaño pudo ver como ella le dio una ligera mordida al malvavisco y camino a paso ligero por los pasillos de la escuela, dirigiéndose silenciosamente a la salida.

Las capturas en donde él admitía abiertamente que era virgen se habían esparcido como queso en unos nachos. Y aunque era una estúpida comparación, él podía ponerlo en aquel momento así por la simple razón de que tenía hambre.

Aunque aquello paso a segundo plano cuando vio como Sakura Kinomoto ponía un pie fuera de la escuela.

Se mantuvo recargado en una pared, debatiéndose entre seguirla o hacer una venganza elaborada. Opto rápidamente por la primera opción, porque no quería perder tiempo. Aunque aquello era una mala excusa, pues, estaba molesto y debía admitirlo.

Así que, con astucia, guardo algunos cuadernos que llevaba en las manos y se apresuro a seguirle de lejos.

Shaoran la observo a lo lejos y se dio cuenta entonces que iba totalmente sola, era perfecto para atacarla, pensó el castaño.

Y así, sigilosamente se fue acercando a la castaña que había arruinado su vida social un cincuenta por ciento, porque el chico tampoco era exagerado, admitía que no era para tanto, pero su orgullo no podía quedarse quieto en su interior.

Aquella chica a la que él creyó un pan de dios y a la que de verdad intentaba pretender, sin afán de conseguir mucho a cambio. Esa que caminaba sin apuro y a paso ligero, ella había sido la culpable.

Fue cuando la distancia de un metro los separaba que apretó el paso y rápidamente se pasó junto a ella, poniéndole muy fuerte el pie, enredándolo con el de ella, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente en el pavimento frío.

Shaoran sonrió de una forma bastante cínica y burlona. Había tirado a la pobre chica de bruces al piso, y esta última ni siquiera se había inmutado mucho, pues, no había emitido algún grito de dolor o quejido.

Ahora, con el miedo reflejado en su cara y el pánico fluyendo por sus venas, vio a la chica en el suelo, estaba boca abajo y con los brazos cómicamente estirados. Hacía pensar que estaba inconsciente.

Fue entonces cuando la miro fijamente que la chica movió los dedos de sus manos lentamente. Y después de aquello, levanto su rostro que no contenía ninguna expresión de dolor.

El chico de cabellera castaña casi quiso salir corriendo inmediatamente de ahí, ¡esa chica que se encontraba tirada era extraña! Inclusive sintió que ella podía oler su miedo ¡estaba sangrando y ni siquiera se inmutaba!

Y ni que decir de sus rodillas, eran un desastre a causa del choque con el pavimento… ¿era normal que se sintiera tan culpable? Literalmente había jodido a la chica físicamente ¡que la había tirado! Era un maldito desgraciado.

—¿Te divertiste tirándome, Li? —Preguntó de pronto ella con vos trémula. Miro al chico con una sonrisa de medio lado macabra, que enseñaba un poco sus dientes.

Al chico ahora ganas de salir corriendo no le faltaban. Ahora que veía a Sakura Kinomoto de aquella manera, sentía tremendos escalofríos recorrer su columna e instalarse en la todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo poner la piel de gallina. ¡Él era un gallina!

Aunque sus ganas de correr de aquel lugar eran enormes, disminuyeron cuando de pronto la chica azoto nuevamente en el pavimento. Él se quedó viéndola fijamente mientras se preguntaba qué hacer.

Bien, la chica podía estar muerta y él ni se inmutaba o bien, Sakura sólo fingía para poder matarlo en la acera. Las dos opciones eran muy lógicas en aquel momento en la cabeza de Shaoran.

Miro hacía todos los lados de la calle. Seguía solo, muy solo que comenzaba a sospechar que la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de llevar a la chica a un terreno baldío. Pero no ¿en qué cojones estaba pensando? ¡La chica no estaba muerta…! No… no lo estaba ¿verdad? Porque de ser así, él, quien tan sólo era un chico de 17 años, sería oficialmente un criminal idiota que por despecho había tirado a su compañera al pavimento.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó a la chica que se encontraba en ese momento tirada en el piso.

Y aunque le pareció demasiado estúpido, se cercioró de que no estuviera fingiendo, moviéndola con un pie.

Cuando vio que la chica no reaccionaba, comenzó a sudar frío, muy frío. Incluso sintió su mandíbula castañear ante las fuertes sensaciones que se instalaron en su pecho. Sensaciones demasiado fuertes para soportarlas ¡pero no iba a ser demasiado idiota para desmayarse junto a ella!

Así que antes de siquiera caminar y abandonar a Sakura, se dio una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo incluso tambalear. Era un ser masoquista. Pero aquello lo había hecho reaccionar de una manera sensacional, ya que, sin pensarlo mucho cargo a la chica como costal de papas y camino rápidamente hacía… hacía su casa.

Estaba loco, de eso no había duda pues ¿qué pensarían sus padres de él llevando a una chica inconsciente a casa?

Tal vez podría decir:

 _'Son cosas de novios, no pasa nada'_

¡Pero no! Eso sonaba demasiado sospechoso.

Incluso por un momento pensó en Sakura. ¿Qué pensaría de él cuando despertase? Dios, no quería morir a manos de ella.

Tal vez la chica era una clase de humano extraño que portaba armas en su mochila. Y dios… no quería morir en casa de sus padres.

Pensó en lo mucho que apreciaba su vida y en lo mucho que deseaba tener un carro propio.

¿Qué si aquello era muy básico? Él más que nadie lo sabía, pero eran sus sueños e ideales, nadie los iba a poder cambiar.

Y, ahora que llevaba aproximadamente cinco minutos con Sakura en su espalda, se dio cuenta de cuan cansado era llevarla, incluso pudo sentir un hormigueo en su hombro por el entumecimiento del peso de ella.

Quería, pero a la vez no, llegar a casa y tirarla al piso para ver si así reaccionaba. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la tiraría a la cama ¡y sin malinterpretar las cosas!

Suspiro cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo sucio de sus pensamientos. La chica que llevaba estaba inconsciente, era imperdonable que el pensará ese tipo de cosas con ella tan débil.

Aunque nunca iba a olvidar la humillación en la escuela.

Pensó.

Li Shaoran estaba perdido. Y muy jodido.

—¡Hijo ya llegaste! Me alegra porque tengo un nuevo catálogo de… — La voz de su madre se quedó atorada en su garganta cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la casa con una chica en su espalda— ¿Me puedes explicar quién es esa chica y por qué la estás cargando de esa forma? —La voz de su madre ahora se encontraba en un estado de relajación fingida. Estaba disfrazando el enojo en ella.

Porque, sabía muy bien que a su madre nunca le había gustado recibir gente sin previo aviso, lo detestaba, aunque fuesen muy familiares.

Siempre la recordaba con una sonrisa falsa en su cara mientras los atendía. Era bastante extraña.

—Una compañera, viene a hacer tarea conmigo —Respondió rápidamente, tratando de no sonar nervioso en el intento.

Su madre lo miro extrañamente y dudosa de la situación. Él estaba ya a esas alturas sudando frío. Sus nervios estaban crispados y el ambiente se podía cortar con una tijera de lo tenso que se encontraba.

Ieran Li veía a su hijo acusadoramente. Su mirada azabache dudaba enormemente de su hijo y la mirada chocolatosa de él rogaba como un cachorro porque en sus ojos se reflejará la pura verdad y no un simple ruego.

—¿Por qué no baja y habla? Me parece de mala educación que se presente así —Dijo Ieran mientras le mandaba una mirada despectiva a la chica.

Shaoran no sabía qué decir ante aquel pedido, por lo que, sin previo aviso, se despidió torpemente de su madre y salió disparado hacía su habitación, ignorando a la mencionada en el proceso.

Se cercioró de cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave, porque sabía que su madre vendría tarde o temprano, aunque era más que obvio que iría temprano, ya que sus pesados pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo, avisándole que estaba en muy serios problemas.

La escucho maldecir y decir su nombre repetidas ocasiones, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida, prometiendo que jamás se rendiría. Que ella era la que mandaba en aquella casa.

Shaoran rodo los ojos y vio a Sakura tirada en su cama. La había puesto boca abajo para no mirar su cara.

Jamás se había cerciorado de que estuviese respirando o si estaba pálida. No. Él sólo se había preocupado por arrojarla a su cama y mirarla a una distancia prudente.

Pasaron horas, minutos, él no lo supo muy bien. Lo que sí supo es que Sakura finalmente estaba despertando, su cara estaba pálida, su nariz tenía rastros de sangre y su labio inferior estaba mal herido. Tal y como si se hubiese metido en una pelea callejera.

La castaña estaba desorientada. Según ella recordaba, su habitación tenía un bonito color amarillo en sus paredes y no un café claro como el que veía.

Se dio cuenta entonces, que ella no estaba en casa. No. Ella estaba en el infierno o algo así.

Recordó luego de unos segundos como Li Shaoran la había volcado en el pavimento. Sakura había pensado que el impacto lo aguantaría muy bien, más fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que los golpes dolían demasiado, al punto de dejarla noqueada.

Y todo por culpa del idiota que tenía frente a ella.

Sakura supuso entonces, que aquella era una venganza. La gran venganza de Li Shaoran por haberlo humillado ante media escuela.

Se rio en sus adentros. No era tonta para no saber que el chico estaba aterrado, estaba preocupado y hasta tal vez sintiéndose culpable.

Bien, él no tenía la culpa de que fuese una chica frágil que se rompía fácilmente físicamente más no espiritualmente. Él tampoco tenía la culpa de aquella venganza, pues, después de todo ella había iniciado todo aquello.

Sakura se incorporó lentamente en la cama, tomándose la delicadeza de apreciar el cuarto del chico. Era bastante básico y normal, ella no tenía por qué describirlo. No era la octava maravilla.

—Oye tú ¿podrías traerme algún antibiótico? —Habló finalmente ella. Se sorprendió entonces por lo ronca que sonaba su voz. Sakura se cuestionó las cuántas horas había estado ahí, tirada en la habitación de Shaoran. Pensó también en que era una pena haber gastado tiempo en aquella habitación que en sus actividades.

Sakura se quedó viendo a Li. El chico no articulaba ninguna palabra y a ella le pareció bastante frustrante y estúpido ¿el ratón le habría comido la lengua? Pensó ella.

—Hey ¡que te estoy hablando! —Dijo ella nuevamente. Y con aquellas palabras firmes había hecho reaccionar al chico, quien la veía con sumo terror. Sí, Sakura por fin confirmaba que se sentía culpable.

—¿N-no estás enojada? —Pregunto él con voz temblorosa. Sakura rodo los ojos, sintiéndose exasperada.

—No, sólo dame algo para el dolor ¿sabes? Me duele todo el cuerpo ¿Qué carajos me hiciste después? —Cuestiono ella mientras tocaba suavemente su frente y hacia gestos de dolor que se reflejaban majestuosamente en su rostro.

Shaoran la miro fijamente, perplejo.

A decir verdad, el chico había pensado que una salvaje Sakura Kinomoto despertaría del letargo y probablemente lo mataría en su cama mientras su madre presenciaba tal escena.

Pero no, aquella escena no se había vuelto real, más sin embargo una más bizarra había salido a la luz, porque la chica castaña estaba ahí, sin ningún rastro de enojo o frustración hacia él. Sus ojos no denotaban venganza caliente para con él, tampoco su cuerpo parecía estar rígido, inclusive Shaoran pensó que la chica estaba firmemente en desventaja, pues sus hombros caían suavemente hacia abajo y su cabeza estaba gacha, sus pies colgaban libremente fuera de la cama en donde se encontraba sentada.

Li Shaoran jamás había planeado tener a la chica de aquella forma.

Y tampoco, nunca pensó que después de ese acontecimiento muchas cosas cambiaran en su vida y en la de Kinomoto Sakura.

 _ **. . .**_

Podía estar soñando.

Podía estar delirando locamente.

Podía estar tocando el cielo.

Podía escuchar, oler, tocar.

Podía estar al lado de aquel chico con olor a chocolate.

Podía darse cuenta de que él conocía su debilidad por los bombones y que por ello había puesto un jarrón en la entrada de su casa. Solo para incitarla a pasar la noche con él, a solas.

—Necesito entonces que me sobornes con esto más seguido, Shaoran —Ronroneo ella mientras arrastraba un dedo por el pecho del chico. Este sonrió coquetamente, mientras tomaba suavemente a la chica de las muñecas.

—Es un método infalible, a mi criterio —Soltó él mientras dirigía las manos de ello a sus mejillas —, sé que no te puedes resistir —Siguió él soltando a Sakura finalmente y dejándola libre para poder comenzar su tarea de comer la golosina.

Shaoran podía escuchar las leves risas de la castaña. Quien revoloteaba libremente por la sala principal de la casa con las mejillas un tanto coloradas y el pelo alborotado por el ajetreo del día.

El chico quiso morderse los labios cuando la vio recostarse suavemente en el sillón mientras besaba con una clara muestra pasional al malvavisco. Sakura volteo delicadamente su cabeza hacía él, posando su mirada en sus ojos marrones.

La chica le sonrió ligeramente. Y después de unos segundos hablo.

—Creo que es tiempo de confiarnos la vida —Musito ella mientras se reincorporaba del sillón y lo incitaba a ocupar el lugar al lado de ella.

Sakura sonrió cuando la petición fue acatada. Sintiéndose dar mil pasos para adelante, aquellos que había retrocedido en todo aquel tiempo.

 _ **. . .**_

Los mejores amigos. O eso es lo que todos creían cuando veían a Li Shaoran y Sakura Kinomoto juntos. Eran ambos una extraña combinación que dejaba mucho a la deriva en la mente de las personas.

A veces solían dejarse de hablar de la nada, a veces simplemente parecían extraños y otras veces parecían algo más que amigos.

Aunque para el par de castaños aquella extraña relación era un pacto firmado con tinta roja. Con tinta que brotaba de ambos cuerpos.

Su vínculo se había hecho grande cuando de la nada vieron como ambos congeniaban de una manera casi enferma.

Y no, no era de pensamientos. No era de espíritu, y tampoco por amor.

Sus cuerpos eran perfectos unidos. O al menos ambos lo habían comprobado aquella noche en que se unieron fervientemente en busca de respuestas a sus actos.

Y es que estaban sorprendidos como de una simple platica todo aquello pudiera brotar de ellos.

La pasión, el deseo, el erotismo.

Todo había combinado y quedado a la perfección en ellos.

 _«—¿Eres virgen? —Pregunto Shaoran mientras observaba a Sakura leer un libro sobre su cama. Sus piernas estaban puestas en la pared mientras la mitad se su cuerpo reposaba en el suave colchón._

 _La chica al escuchar la pregunta de Shaoran trono inmediatamente la goma de mascar que llevaba en la boca y lo contemplo profundamente._

— _No —Contesto ella simplemente. El castaño no refuto la respuesta y tampoco la desmintió, porque bien sabía que aquello era más que verdad._

 _Y después, después los recuerdos estaban confusos para ambos._

 _Caricias, besos atrevidos, embestidas, gemidos._

 _Sí, todo había quedado encerrado en aquella habitación. En silencio y en secreto.»_

 _ **. . .**_

—Era homosexual. Pensaba que, si inventaba todo eso de mi no virginidad, todos pensarían que no pasaba nada conmigo —La chica escucho todo aquello con total naturalidad mientras pasaba su dedo por la entrada del frasco de los bombones.

La luz tenue que alumbraba la sala les hacia compañía. Shaoran se sintió como un peso se quitaba de su alma, mente y consciencia. Mas, sin embargo, el chico ahora solo esperaba ver la reacción de la chica que estaba al lado de él.

—Fui abandonada en un orfanato de pequeña, y ya, pero no es para tanto —Soltó Sakura.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sabían que la confianza estaba echa de tiempo, paciencia y corazón.

Ambos sabían que las cosas se habían dado de una manera extraña y que las cosas seguían siendo así.

Ninguno se buscaba con la mirada, ninguno se buscaba físicamente. Eran así, solo cuando ellos lo veían conveniente.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a conservar su soledad, pero aquel chico la había desarmado de una forma que jamás imagino.

Él, tenia miedo al fracaso. A que la chica a su lado saliese huyendo al saber su pasado.

Ambos comportándose como unos grandes idiotas.

Porque realmente lo eran.

Sakura soltó una lagrima al darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien, y que todo aquello era porque Shaoran le diría algo.

Y que ella también lo haría.

Y ambos sabían que todo cambiaria para siempre.

—No es todo ¿verdad? ¡dilo ya! —Gritó ella al mismo tiempo que se ponía a llorar en su regazo.

Porque al final la vida los había separado naturalmente. Esa era de lo que se tenían que preocupar, de su futuro, de cómo vivirían y el rumbo del más allá.

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento Sakura —Murmuro él mientras acariciaba tiernamente su corto pero hermoso cabello castaño.

Ella aumento su llanto, hasta que el castaño no se resistió y comenzó a repetir la misma acción.

Sakura castañeaba levemente en el regazo de Shaoran, su cabeza se escondía celosamente en las piernas de él. La chica apretaba inconscientemente sus dientes, no soportando el dolor que sentía en aquel momento.

El chico en cambio apretaba los puños fuertemente. Ni siquiera él podía creer semejante cosa.

Ambos estaban siendo separados por su futuro de vida.

 _ **. . .**_

 _Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba haciendo malabares en el super con aquellos frascos de malvaviscos._

 _Sakura no se rendiría. No. Quería llegarlos todos de una sentada a la caja para no volver dos veces._

 _Y es que a la chica se le había olvidado llevar canasta de compra. Bastante estúpido de su parte._

 _Fue cuando llego a la caja para pagar sus cosas que se dio cuenta que sus labios estaban fuertemente fruncidos._

 _Sus dientes prácticamente los habían masticado, haciendo que un ligero hilo de sangre resbalara por su boca._

 _Igualmente, aquello no le importo tanto, pues llevaba su golosina preferida en la bolsa._

 _Se quiso frotar las manos cuando pudo percibir el dulce aroma que desprendían los bombones, pero se contuvo, porque no quería perder tiempo en devorarlos._

 _Fue por su ensoñación que jamás se dio cuenta que yacía en el suelo, con un tremendo dolor en la frente y un frasco de malvaviscos esparcidos por el piso._

 _Recordó entonces aquella vez en la que Shaoran la había tirado al pavimento como venganza._

 _Quiso reír, pero igualmente llorar por el dolor que sentía correr por sus manos, que ardían como fuego._

— _Tú y tus malvaviscos, Sakura Kinomoto —Dijo una voz cerca de ella._

 _La mencionada alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con una sonrisa coqueta y unos ojos brillando de emoción._

 _Esbozo una sonrisa grande. La más sincera que había esbozado en todos sus años de vida._

 _La chica se levanto del suelo, ignorando el dolor físico que sentía e ignorando completamente su golosina favorita._

— _Abandonarme por tres años fue la peor venganza ¿okay? —Murmuro ella contra el pecho del chico. Y es que rápidamente Sakura lo había rodeado con sus brazos, brindándole un cálido abrazo que desbordaba sentimientos encontrados._

— _Al menos sé que tu golosina nunca te fallo —Comento Li Shaoran mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa._

 _Sakura finalmente se separo de su pecho y lo vio directamente a os ojos._

— _Déjame decirte algo Li —Dijo ella mientras se ponía peligrosamente seria. Shaoran la miro de la misma forma, no encontrando algo de malo en la situación para que estuviese así —. Estas cordialmente invitado a mi boda —Soltó ella en un gritillo contenido._

 _El castaño no hizo más que estrecharla más en el abrazo. Sintiéndose eternamente feliz por ella, por su única amiga sincera en el mundo._

— _El novio ni siquiera ha aceptado, Kinomoto —Dijo él suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello._

 _Sakura lanzo un puchero que rápidamente hizo reír al castaño._

— _Lo hará ¿verdad? —Cuestiono ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

— _Estoy seguro de que sí —Dijo finalmente él, mientras acercaba suavemente sus labios a los de ella._

 _Ni siquiera habían planeado nada. Ni siquiera habían sido novios._

 _Pero una boda no estaba mal._

 _Nada mal después de tres años._

 _Nada mal después de que se amaran aun en la distancia._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, es un One-Shot demasiado extraño, pero no sé, así me gustan a mí, sin mucho sentido y esas cosas. De corazón espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al hacerlo.**

 **La verdad es que al principio pensaba hacerlo cómico, pero luego pensé que combinar dos géneros no estaba mal, y bueno, este es el resultado.**

 **Amo dejar a SxS separados, pero bueno, no quería quedar como la autora mala jaja.**

 **Si les gusto, recibo con gusto sus hermoso reviews.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **-YukiMeh-**


End file.
